Dark From Inside
by Unique Sapphire
Summary: Summary: “this time you’re going down Boris” threatened Kai “we’ll see about that Hiwatari”…..


DARK FROM INSIDE

Unique Sapphire

Summary: "this time you're going down Boris" threatened Kai "we'll see about that Hiwatari"…..

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its character but I do own my plot and characters and if anyone dare cheats it I swear I'll kill him or her!!!!

"This boat sure is sweet!" exclaimed the only big mouth on the board a.k.a Tyson. "How can a boat be sweet?" asked Kenny setting his glasses. "Morning guys" yawned Max. "Its 12:00 p.m how can it be a morning max?" asked Kenny looking at him. "Oh! Shut it Kenny you always ask silly questions" said Tyson. "It's just because you guys talk such silly stuff"  
"Again having mindless arguments? Guys give it a break" said Ray coming in. "MINDLESS ARGUMENTS! You mean that we don't have minds?" shouted Tyson. "So where is Kai?" asked Ray ignoring Tyson's previous shouting. "Oh! That good for nothing moron don't find us amusing so he went away probably to do something more important than us!" stated Tyson making a face. "Neither do I" replied Ray. "And don't give me that I-will-so-kill-you look because I was just kidding and guys I am going over to eat because I heard that they have very delicious Italian food" just as he finished his sentence Tyson ran towards the hotel.

"But they hotel was this way!" corrected Ray pointing towards right side.

Kai wanted to stay away from the redhead because he had been eating his brain for almost 3 hours. He came to a stop at the beyblading area and went inside he stood behind a pillar and watched a boy challenge a girl. "Hey you! I would like to battle you" a no older boy than 12 pointed towards a raven haired girl standing alone and watching the kid destroy every blade of the one who challenges. "I'm not interested in you kid" she simply replied. "You not interested or don't want your blade to be smashed into pieces" he countered back. "You're on!"

"3…2...1 Let it rip"

"Go Zeleon attack and finish her off" the boy shouted. Just as Zeleon came to attack the other blade vanished, "Time to show some action" thought Kim. "C'mon show yourself" she ordered. And then the silver blade emerged from no where and attacked Zeleon several times and moved away. The blade broke into several pieces, Kim walked away saying "It's time you learned your lesson" and left him to pick up the broken pieces.

"Man Tala she was good" said Kai describing the scene he just saw 10 minutes ago. Tala shared a room with Kai because he liked teasing him but Kai told others that he was afraid of the dark so he came to his room. "In looks?" asked Tala innocently. "Tala! For once stop talking about looks, I mean that she was good at………. Are you even listening?" asked Kai

"Yeah baby I heard you" responded Tala who was fidgeting with his blade. "Then repeat what did I just say?" asked Kai. "Well you said that you love her" replied Tala. "Uhhhhhhh! You're such a moron Tala" said Kai angrily. "Anyways did you have her name?" asked Tala "Well no!"

"What? If I were you I would have gone right up to her and asked" reasoned Tala "Thats because you don't have your dignity" replied Kai. "So tell me how she looks" asked Tala "TALA!!!" and a WHAK! They ended up pillow fighting.

"I'm Hungry Vanessa" shouted Kim. "Vanessa and her make-up" commented Miley. "Hurry up! Otherwise the food will be finished" shouted Kim.

Kim wasn't very sociable and with her family problems she didn't trust easily. She had big blue eyes and a round face. She joined Silver Bladers 3 years ago and found Vanessa, Miley, Jack, and Roxy very caring and friendly. Her team went to the nationals last year but couldn't make it to the top but she was happy that at least they qualified to the finals.

"I'm done! Let's go and eat" announced Vanessa. "About time Vanessa otherwise we would have been starved to death" commented Miley. "Where are others?" asked Vanessa. "Those two are already there eating" answered Kim. They went inside the food court and made their way to their friends. Everyone was eating quietly when they heard shouts of bladebreakers making their way to the food court.

"You two fight like old married couples" commented dizzy on Kai and Tala who were constantly babbling about something in Russian but everyone knew they were having mindless arguments.  
"Hey over here!" shouted Tyson who was already stuffing his mouth. "TYSON!" shouted Kenny "C'mon even a pig is a mannered eater than you". "I bet he is" added Kai; he never missed the opportunities to comment on Tyson.

"Last one to sit on the chair will be the donkey" announced Tala and dashed towards the chair followed by others except Kai who was the last one to sit. "Kai is a donkey! Kai is a Donkey!" shouted Tala. "It's Genes" stated Kai. "Hey! I'm not your mother" said Tala. "Duh! I was talking about Voltaire". And they ended up laughing. But Kim froze

'_VOLTAIRE'_

"Kim was sure that it came from the slate haired boy's mouth but how does he know him? She was sitting in the middle of Vanessa and Jack and it was real hard as not to fidget. "Anything wrong Kim? asked Vanessa. "No I'm fine, Jack can you pass me the sauce?" asked Kim. "here you go" said Jack. "Thanks".

Kim couldn't help but glance at Kai once in a while. "hey Kai looks like someone is watching you but strange they don't see the handsome sitting beside the one they constantly look at" sighed Tala and pointed towards the girl. "She is the girl Tala" said Kai. "Not bad, no wonder you were right when you said that she was amazing" said Tala admiring the Kim. "I was talking about her skills Tala" said Kai getting irritated by Tala's foolish talk. "I'll go ask her name" said Tala. "sit down you idiot" said Kai.

"I'm going" announced Kim. "where Kim? I mean you didn't even touch the food" reasoned Roxy. "Its just I don't feel like eating I'm going out for a walk". With that said she walked out of the food court and headed out.

So how was it??? Gimme your views through reviews!!! Hehehhehe it rhymes………

Unique Sapphire says thnx to all those who will read and review!! I desperately need them in order to write more….any suggestions will gladly be accepted.


End file.
